1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a remaining gas releasing device used for releasing a gas remaining inside pressurized can containers such as spray cans for cosmetics, combustible gas cans, aerosol cans for spraying an insecticide, and the like, and also to a cap for removably storing such a device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, various kinds of spray cans and combustible gas cans are regarded as pressurized or pressure containers and they have found a wide application in cosmetics, insecticides, portable gas ranges, and so forth.
When these pressure can containers are discarded, they involve hazards of fire and explosion and eventually, injury and burning of the human body. Therefore, caution notices are put on these pressure can containers to the effect that they should be discarded after having been punctured and any gas remaining therein released.
However, no household tool capable of easily releasing the remaining gas in the pressure can containers has been available conventionally and a hole is formed, for example, by driving a nail into the can with a hammer.
Accordingly, there is the problem that this puncturing is extremely troublesome and, moreover, there is another problem that the remaining gas gushes out onto the face and hands of the person driving the nail the instant that the hole is opened and is extremely dangerous.
The present invention intends to solve such problems. In other words, the present invention contemplates providing a device for releasing remaining gas which can easily bore a hole without involving danger and a cap of a pressure can container which removably stores such a device.